


Why Did You Do It?

by TheRedPaladin101



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Honestly what I want to happen because Keith needs love, I mean - Lotor is barely in this, Keith is a dumb dumb and I almost cried when he tried to sacrifice himself, Season 5 Prediction, Someone protect this boi, oh well, same thing with Matt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 19:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12613936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedPaladin101/pseuds/TheRedPaladin101
Summary: What happens when Keith goes back to the ship? What will everybody say about his attempt at destroying the shield?(Aka - Season five prediction lol)





	Why Did You Do It?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr, here ya go! 
> 
> This short story came to me when I was trying to sleep, and I'm honestly proud.  
> Like - just imagine that something like this happens in season 5??!?!  
> (I'm also not tagging any ships because there is technically no ship present, but you can pretend if it's Klance, or Sheith, or any other ship with Keith)

Keith hesitates in continuing forward towards the doors to the main control room, hearing muffled voices of his team on the other end. He debates on leaving for a split second before mustering up his courage and stepping forward, the doors zipping open. The room fell silent once Keith stepped through. He looked around, eyes falling on Shiro. 

The leader was looking over his shoulder at Keith, eyes narrowed. He looked tired, but the fury burning in his eyes masked it. Keith’s stomach dropped when it dawned on him that Coran and Matt had indeed told everyone what happened. 

Hunk was twiddling his thumbs, looking from Shiro to Keith and back. Pidge’s face appeared blank, but her eyes exposed what she was really thinking; should she do something? Should she say something? Lance looked the same, except his eyebrows were furrowed up a bit. Keith parted his lips, but no noise slipped out. 

What was that look on Shiro’s face? Disappointment? Grief? Hatred like when Keith was pulling away from the team? Either way, it still made Keith almost step back in fear of his only brother figure looking at him like this. 

The last blow hit when Shiro turned away, practically ignoring Keith’s presence. Allura hesitated, but did the same, turning her attention back to the half Galra in front of them, hands bound behind his back. Even though he was captured like this, Lotor still looked smug as hell. 

When Shiro began to continue his conversation with Lotor and the team, he was interrupted by clangs of metal against metal, a figure sprinting past him towards Keith. Keith looked up and widened his eyes as arms flew around him and pulled him flush against the blue armor. Keith breathed out shakily, slowly processing what just happened. 

“You.. idiot..” Lance hissed softly, his grip tight on Keith - as if he’d lose him again if he let go. “Why did you do it..? Why did you go and do it?” Keith felt his throat tighten. This was what he was dreading. Explaining his reasons to everyone was like trying to walk through a brick wall. No one understood his point of view. No one could understand why he did the things his instincts told him to do. Even when he let something out, only one person was ever there to comfort him, and that was Shiro. But Shiro had turned his back on him, and Lance took his place. He stayed silent. Lance soon pulled back, moving his hands to hold his shoulders instead. “Keith, why..?”   


Keith looked down, trying to avoid all eye contact. It made these situations easier. “I had to. That shield had to come down in order to save everyone, and our weapons wouldn’t work… I had to try..” Keith hated how his voice broke off at the end.

“Keith,” Allura’s voice popped up. She stepped closer to the two, her expression soft now, “that was very brave of you, but..”   


“Do you know what would’ve happened if we lost you?” Hunk’s choked voice interrupted. Keith jerked his head up. Hunk’s eyes were glossy now, his face completely stricken. Keith started to shake.   


“I..” There was nothing to say. No one needed to answer the question. It slowly dawned on Keith on how he _almost died_. He could’ve died, and no one would’ve known till now. Keith looked up at Lance. The paladin shook his head, his gaze flicking over Keith’s panicked expression.   


Pidge walked closer to Keith’s side, wounding her arms around his waist. Keith stiffened, feeling Lance pull him back into his embrace, cradling his head to his shoulder. Hunk was over in no time, pressing his forehead to Keith’s shoulder while he put an arm around both Keith’s and Lance’s shoulders. Allura, Coran, and Matt soon made their way over, patting Keith on the back as they mumbled comforting words. When Shiro finally came closer, setting his hand on Keith’s back with a softer look on his face - Keith broke. 

His shoulders shook as he held back his cries. He couldn’t cry in front of everybody - not his team or the enemy just a few feet away. His hands hovered uselessly at his sides, fingers itching to grip something. Lance shushed him quietly, swaying just a bit with the others. Pidge pressed her head against Keith’s chest plate, squeezing his waist gently. Hunk sobbed into Keith’s shoulder, tears leaking through the suit as he muttered incoherently about how Keith is so stupid for almost killing himself. 

“It’ll be okay now,” Shiro spoke softly, rubbing Keith’s back comfortingly. Lance shot his hero a small smile, massaging the back of Keith’s neck. Keith sniffed and finally lifted his hands, gripping the sides of Lance’s armor. He felt tension leave his shoulders at everyone’s comforting touches and words, slowly falling into the love being passed around.   


Maybe - just maybe - it will be okay. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, just so that no one comments anything below about "No, they would not react that way" or some shit like that, let me give my reasoning.   
> 1\. With Shiro's react/attitude towards Keith, I made it very similar to what he acted like in the first episode of season four when Keith was pulling away to join the BoM.  
> 2\. With Lance, I made his reaction seem like this was a Klance fic - but really, I made him react like that because of all the buildup in their relationship they've had in the last two seasons. I think Lance realized how important Keith was to him, and reacted emotionally.  
> 3\. With Hunk... there's really no explanation needed, honestly.   
> 4\. And with Pidge, I think she thought about how she felt when she lost Matt, and she didn't want to feel like that again with Keith. However, she probably doesn't know what to say, so she just gives him whatever comfort she can. 
> 
> Either way, I don't believe this would actually happen in the show, but just imagine! Hell, if something like this honestly happened, I would freak out.   
> Hope you enjoyed the story anyway!


End file.
